


The Bet

by m3ntirosa



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Deprivation, Sexual Frustration, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bet, challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3ntirosa/pseuds/m3ntirosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lip challenges Mickey over the Gallagher supper table one night Mickey can't help but let his ego take over and make a little bet. It shouldn't be that difficult right? After all, Mickey knows he's more of a man than Lip will ever be and won't lose any sleep at night when he takes the fucker's money.</p><p>However, what starts off as a seemingly simple bet turns into a month of hell for everyone involved. Mickey soon realizes that taking this bet has probably been one of the worst decisions he has ever made, and he's made quite a few. </p><p> </p><p>Post 4x12. Ian has been diagnosed and undergone treatment so he is stable now and life has returned to normal. Well, as normal as life can be on the South Side of Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Up For the Challenge?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fiction I've written, so I hope that I it's enjoyable and I do the story line justice. 
> 
> All comments, criticisms and suggestions are more than welcome!

“Hey! Don’t take all of it!” Debbie whined as she watched Carl pile a heaping amount of lasagna onto his plate. 

“Don’t worry Debs; I brought three trays home from school. There’s more than enough for everyone.” Recently Carl had started to eat as much as a baby elephant, so Lip had learned to bring home double the amount that he thought they would have needed a few months earlier. 

Ian grabbed cups and placed them by each plate while Fiona strapped Liam into his high chair. Lip sent a weary look over to her and couldn't help but monitor her actions. Even though it had been a few months since the cocaine incident and Liam had yet to show any signs of permanent brain damage, Lip still had yet to fully forgive Fiona. 

“Look who we brought for supper!” Vee burst through the back door with two boxes of wine and Kev on her tail. He held the twins in both arms and wore the proud father smile that hadn't left since the birth. One of the girls squealed in his arms and Ian couldn't help but smile down at her. 

“Come here you,” he said as he scooped the baby girl into his arms and sat down at the table. He bounced her on his knee and chuckled when she let out a series of happy gurgling sounds. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Carl,” Mickey exclaimed as he trudged down the Gallagher’s stairs, “how many fucking bottles of Vaseline do you need?”

Lip snorted into his food. “The kid goes through one of those huge ass tubs in a week. I’m pretty sure that he jerks off more times a month than Ian and I do combined.” 

Amanda flopped down in the chair beside her boyfriend and scrunched up her face as she grabbed her plate. Mickey rolled his eyes at her expression as he grabbed his own food and leaned against the counter behind Ian. The girl honest to God pissed him off to no end. She waltzed around the house on her fucking high horse and looked at each of them as if she was better than them. At least she wasn't running her goddamned mouth though, that was the worst. 

“Frank fucked up quite a few times, we all know that, but I think one of his biggest mistakes was introducing Carl to masturbation,” Ian commented as he handed the twin back over to Kev and patted the bench next to him. 

“He would have discovered it sooner or later with or without Frank’s fatherly guidance,” Mickey said as he slid onto the bench next to Ian. 

“Wait for it little guy,” Kev said as he reached for the juice. “If you think it feels good just using your hand, you’re in for a shock when you finally get with a girl.”

Carl smirked at the thought as Vee slapped Kev across the back of the head.

“The fuck was that for?” He cried loudly as he looked over at Vee with a hurt look in his eyes.

“Don’t give the kid ideas already. If he discovers sex now he’ll probably turn into a nympho. God knows he’s working up the stamina.” She said as her eyes slid across to eye the kid as he wolfed down his food at the end of the table. 

“It’s not a lie though,” Lip agreed. “I thought jacking off was the best thing in the world until I lost it. What are you looking at me like for?” He grumbled as Fiona gave him the eyes of a disapproving mother. “I’m sure that every guy at this damn table will back me up on this.”

Mickey scoffed at that comment. Lip’s eyes slid over to the thug with a shocked expression.

“What jackass? You have no right to disagree with me considering that I've walked in on you getting fucked by my brother more times than I can count. Not to mention all the times I've heard you two getting it on at night. You’re worse than fucking rabbits, I swear.” 

“What’s your point asswipe?” Mickey tensed up despite Ian’s hand rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand that was wrapped around the younger boy’s under the table. 

“Oh, nothing.” He replied snarkily. “I’m just saying that I don’t think you can argue against me when you clearly can’t go a week without getting off.” 

“Excuse me?” Mickey asked as his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He could never understand how Ian was related to such a douchebag.

“You heard me.” Lip said smugly as he leaned back into his chair. 

The conversation at the table had died down by now and everyone watched the two boys glare daggers into each other from opposite sides of the table. Debbie was sure that the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. 

“You sure about that smart guy?” Mickey placed his elbows on the table and leered at Lip in his signature, daunting way. 

“I bet that you couldn't go a month without getting off in any way. No jacking off, no sex, nothing.” 

“Wanna put your money where your mouth is?”

At that Ian chocked on his water. Sure, after being with Mickey for as long as he had been he knew that the boy had an ego bigger than Russia, but he didn’t think he’d be this stupid. If Mickey went along with this challenge then Ian would have to go without banging for an entire month. An entire fucking month without Mickey riding him at a back breaking pace or Ian pounding him from behind until the headboard left small dents in the wall. 

“You up for the challenge?” Lip goaded with a look of satisfaction.

“You bet your fucking ass I am.”

“Fine. I bet you $500 that you can’t go a month without getting off. If you orgasm, and believe me when I say I will now if you do, then I get the money. If you manage to win, which I doubt you will, then I get the money. Deal?”

“$500?” Mickey asked in disbelief. “Do you even have that kind of money?”

“I’m not the one who’s gonna need to hand it over. You worried Milkovich?” 

Mickey ground his teeth together as his eyes turned into tiny, evil slits. “Deal.” He said as he stretched his hand across the table.

“Woah, woah, woah guys.” Kev said, clearly worried that Mickey was about to make a huge mistake based on the look of despair in Ian’s eyes. “There’s no need to make a fucking bet. All we were talking about was the difference between a quick wank and a fuck. Why all this tension? Don’t be stupid, for Christ’s sake.” 

“Seriously Mickey, don’t fucking agree to this.” Ian begged. 

It was too late though, Lip stuck his hand in Mickey’s outstretched one and they shook on it. 

“Sorry Firecrotch, but I need to put this douchebag in his place.” He slid back in his chair and started eating his cold lasagna, like nothing had just happened. All the Gallagher’s had their eyes trained on him and Ian. 

Ian’s mouth flopped open like a fish out of water until he groaned and turned his glare towards Lip. Leave it to his brother to be the cockblock sent from hell.


	2. You Better Fucking Tell Me This Bet Starts Tomorrow

After a few minutes of burdened silence that was foreign in the Gallagher household, Kev cleared his throat and started conversation again. It didn’t take very long to get everyone talking and shouting in their normal fashion.Ian, however, continued to glare at his brother while the muscles in his jaw twitched with tension. 

For the second time that night the supper table grew quiet as Ian pushed his plate away from him in disgust before taking off up the steps two at a time. Mickey stared at the empty staircase that his boyfriend had just stormed up before letting out a groan. 

“For the love of all that’s holy,” he mumbled as he swung his legs over the bench and took off after the dramatic redhead, two plates of lasagna in hand. 

As soon as he was sure that the thug was out of earshot Lip pushed his elbows onto the table and leaned in with a sense of urgency. 

“Alright everyone,” he said in a hushed tone, “we all know that Mickey was right when he said that I don’t have $500 to my name. Hell, I only have $10 in my wallet right now. So, we have to make sure that that asshat doesn’t win this bet.”

There were many things that Lip Gallagher hated in life, and one of them was losing. His competitive nature never missed an opportunity to rear its ugly head and stir some kind of shit up. The only thing that could make a loss worse, thought, would be a loss against a Milkovich.

“How are we supposed to do that?” Carl chimed in from the end of the table with a look of uncertainty.

“I need you all to help me.” Lip scanned the table with a hopeful look.

“What?” Debbie exclaimed in horror. “We can’t help you! That’s cheating!” 

“Since when do the Gallaghers give a fuck about integrity?” Kev said with a roll of his eyes that was interrupted by a sharp smack across the back of his head. “Ouch! Jesus Christ babe, you gotta cut that shit out.” He raised a hand to rub against the impact site gingerly.

“Don’t worry Debs,” Lip said, ignoring Kev’s whining. “I’m not asking anyone to play dirty for me. Well, not yet anyway. I just need you all to act as my eyes and ears when I’m not around and fill me in on what you see or hear.”

A series of groans filled the kitchen at that statement.

“We already see and hear that shit more than enough accidentally. You expect us to scout out their sex lives now?” Fiona grumbled.

“Come on guys,” Lip almost begged. “I don’t have the spare time to babysit Mickey Milkovich and catch him when he fucks up.” 

“What’s in it for us?” Carl questioned with a wicked smirk. 

_This fucking kid._ Lip cursed in his mind. “For fuck’s sake, I don’t know. I’ll buy you all something? That’s not important though, we can figure that out later.” He dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand. “So what do you say?” 

The faces around the table shared a collective glance before wearily nodding their heads. 

“That’s what I fucking thought.” He declared as he sunk back in his chair again and hooked an arm around Amanda’s shoulders. “Anyway, I know that lasagna is getting old so I’m going to see if I can steal something else from the cafeteria tomorrow. Any requests?” 

* * *

Mickey rolled his eyes again when he found Ian lying on his back on his bed wearing a full-fledged pout and glaring daggers into the ceiling of Frank’s old room, which they had moved into once Lip had fucked off to university. He even had his arms crossed tightly against his chest. Mickey had to bite his cheek to keep himself from chuckling at the sight because he couldn’t help but wonder if this was what a younger Ian looked like when he threw a temper tantrum. 

“If you keep glaring like that your face is gonna get stuck.” Mickey lightly teased as he shoved the fuck face over and plunked down on the mattress, dropping a plate of cold pasta on the chest next to him. 

The impact of the plate seemed to snap him out of his thoughts because he snapped his head to look at Mickey and bit out a, “What the fuck is the matter with you?” 

The thug sighed. He couldn’t understand why Gallagher was making such a big deal out of this. It wasn’t like he was the one who had just agreed to take a vow of chastity for the next month. 

“Jesus fuck Firecrotch,” he hissed. “Stop being a fucking drama queen about this. It’s not that big of a deal, seriously.” 

“Not that big of a deal?” Ian seethed as he pulled himself into an upright position and turned to face his shit for brains boyfriend. “You thought I’d be fine with going along with your ‘no fucking for a goddamned month’ pact? I can hardly keep from jumping you on a normal day when we’re sitting on the couch watching a movie or taking the L. How the fuck do you expect me to control myself when I’m more horned up than a bull in heat?” 

Mickey carefully studied his partner’s face, taking in the way his eyebrows were furrowed together so tightly that they almost melded into one and the way his eyes seemed to look both worried and pissed off while still resembling the look of desperation a junkie had while looking for his next fix. He couldn’t for the life of him fathom why Ian was so goddamned worried about this bet. Granted, ever since he had been diagnosed with bipolar disorder he was more susceptible to experience mood swings and was hyper-vigilant to the changes that occurred around him. However, Mickey hadn’t thought that this bet would set his lover into a pissy, emotional frenzy.

Calmly, he reached his hand up to cup Ian’s cheek, preventing them from breaking eye contact. “Don’t worry so much tough guy,” he said soothingly. “It’s not like you’re going to be suffering from the chronic case of blue balls while the bet is going on. When you get horny you’ll do what just about every other guy on the face of the earth does, you’ll rub one out and then get on with your day. Simple as that.”

Ian snorted and turned his head in an attempt to get out of the smaller boy’s grasp but was stopped as those fingers sharply yanked his head forward. Mickey swallowed both his pride and nerves and slowly lent forward and planted a soft kiss on the younger boy’s lips. From there he traced a path from the corner of the redhead’s mouth to his earlobe before pulling it into his mouth lightly, something that Ian had done many a few times to drive Mickey crazy.

“And,” he mumbled lowly against the shell of the shuddering boy’s ear, “just because I can’t help myself out in those situations doesn’t mean I can’t help you out.” He picked up the hand that was resting on the bed beside his leg and skimmed it across the crotch of Ian’s jeans, applying the slightest bit of pressure, before pulling back all together and grabbing his cold lasagna with a smug smirk etched across his face.

It took Ian a few seconds to recover from the aroused haze which had saturated his brain before he blinked and stared down at Mickey in awe.

“Did you just steal one of my moves and try to seduce me with it?” Ian asked with a bemused tone in his voice. 

“Well, it fucking worked didn’t it,” Mickey mumbled as his uncertainty of himself crept back into his thoughts and his ears and cheeks burned red in embarrassment. 

A shit eating grin slithered its way across Ian’s face before he bounded out of the door of the bedroom and to the stairwell right. “Lip,” he shouted down the steps, “you better fucking tell me that this bet starts tomorrow morning or so help me god.”

A mixed series of snickers and gagging noises echoed upstairs before he heard Lip reassure him that he could still bang the Milkovich tonight before he had to face the dreaded month of abstinence. 

“Thank fuck,” he whispered quietly to himself. “Don’t fucking disturb us for the rest of the night. I swear to god, unless someone is dying or the house is on fire I don’t want anyone barging in here or I will kick your ass so hard you’ll land in next week. Understood?”

Mickey couldn’t stop the proud grin his lips slipped into at the sound of his boyfriend threatening his family in a somewhat Milkovich style if he had tried. Ian practically sprinted back into the room, slammed the door shut and pounced on top of Mickey in a matter of seconds. He began a brutal assault on the older boy’s lips and ground his hard on against the boy beneath him in a frantic attempt at building friction. 

Mickey pulled away when he felt Ian pop the button on his fly and yank the zipper down in a flash. “Not the least bit eager there are you firecrotch?” His eyebrow raised and he gave Gallagher a knowing smirk. 

“Don’t even fucking start,” he hastily replied as he tore his shirt over his head and threw it to the ground before reaching for the thug’s hem. “You’re not getting any sleep tonight, I hope you know that.” 

“But I have to work tomorrow.” In all honesty, Mickey was just as eager to get his brains fucked out and didn’t give a flying fuck about work, but he loved to egg Ian on. He got rough when he was pissed and Mickey wasn’t ashamed to admit that he had a thing for being manhandled while fucking. Ian scoffed at that.

“Yeah, and by work you mean sitting at a bar all day drinking beer, shooting the shit with Kev and occasionally checking up on whores. Life as a pimp must be so fucking hard.” 

Mickey was about to come back with a sarcastic rebuttal, but was cut off by the redhead’s hand. “That’s enough fucking talk for tonight. I’m gonna pound you so hard that you’ll feel it for the next month and be reminded of what you’re gonna be missing every day.” 

With that, Ian and Mickey proceeded to free themselves of any offending pieces of clothes and, true as god, they didn’t sleep a fucking wink that night. 

And if Mickey got up in the morning with a throbbing pain in his ass that made him limp around the house, it was no one’s fucking business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend that I totally didn't go almost a month without updating this story, yeah? 
> 
> Seriously though, sorry about that. I just got a bit busy and let this escape from me. But, fear not, I've got ample free time on my hands so I'll be able to write more and update at a regular human rate. 
> 
> Nothing extremely exciting here, just a bit of a closure of the events leading up to the all important bet. It'll get more interesting, I promise.
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!


End file.
